Into the Fire
by nessie-janie90
Summary: A fire at Bellas house kills Renee, Phil, Jake and Billy leaving her burnt and Charlie more so. A new family moves into the burn unit who take a liking to Bella. but who is the beautiful man who hates her for no reason? first fan fic. rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so here is my first fan fic. Please be kind. Please review. This story is in Bella POV so far but if requested I could try an EPOV but we shall see.

Everyone does I a disclaimer at the start so I shall to.

I own nothing, just this version of the characters. ( please tell me if thats right)

Chapter One

The smell of burning flesh...that was the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital 8 months ago. It was Thanksgiving and I had yet another fight with my mother Renee over her pushing our family friend Jacob Black at me like if I didn't go out with him, I was going to be alone forever. Renee had always been like that though...not shoving boys at me from every direction, but paranoid that I was unhappy even though I never said I was. This all started when my mother told my dad Charlie that she wanted a divorce. When you're an eleven year old only child, I don't think there could be anything worse than your parents sitting you down and telling you that they don't love each other anymore. Why? What happened to make you stop? Was it me? Did I cause this? So many questions running through my head but all I could do was nod and stare at my father while tears ran down Renee's face like a water fall. Charlie had never been one to show much emotion, I guess I'm kind of like him in that aspect, so when I thought I was going to break down the way my mother looked like she was, Charlie kept me grounded. It's not the end of the world, I told myself, just the end of my family, that's not as bad...is it?

I was now 20 years old and studying to be a Lit major at college. It was the first time in years that we had been altogether again since the divorce. Renee had come back to Forks, to the home where Charlie and I still lived, with her new husband Phil who was a minor league baseball player. Since my mother was a wreck in the kitchen and did more damage than good and Charlie couldn't even cook toast, I was the one getting the feast together for them and our family friends, the Blacks, while they where in the lounge room. Billy Black had been Charlie's friend for as long as I can remember and his son Jacob was my best friend. Yes, okay so Jake was good looking and tall, and ripped but I never thought about him that way and he never did either. Jake was helping me out in the kitchen, dicing up the vegetables while I washed them, when Renee decided to play Cupid.

"Oh, don't you two just look cosy in here. You know when the two of you where little, we could not get you away from each other!"

I looked over at my mother to see where this came from. The answer came to me in the form of yet _another_ empty wine glass. I looked at Jacob whose shoulders were shaking from trying to keep the laughter in. He looked over at me and I rolled my eyes, apparently that didn't help him with trying to keep his laughing fit under control. Renee always asked about Jacob whenever I spoke to her on the phone. Yes it had gotten annoying but it was never like this.

"I think that was a sign, yep, it was a sign that you two where going to be together forever."

Really? Can you stop now before I blush any redder! I turned around to ask her to get out of the kitchen (maybe in nicer words) when she was suddenly right in front of me. She was so close I could see her hazy eyes. Just at this moment Phil walked in, I don't think I have ever been happier to see him, and came over to my mother putting his hands on her upper arms, steering her away.

"Now now Renee, stop bothering the chef so we can eat on time."

He had turned her around by the end of that sentence, looking at her in the eyes and I could see just how much he truly cared for her in that one look.

I turned back to the vegetables we were preparing, feeling like I just intruded on a very private moment. Jacob looked as awkward as I felt.

"No! I will not leave until these two admit that they love each other! I'm sick of my poor Bella being alone!"

All of a sudden, I felt pressure on my right shoulder and Jake and I collided. We bumped heads very hard getting a loud gasp from the both of us. Me, with my oh so awesome co ordination, ended up on the ground with a loud thump. Oh no she did not just do that! I couldn't believe her! I looked up to find a very confused Jacob rubbing his forehead, Phil with a _shit, what do I do NOW _look and Renee, who actually looked angry. Why the hell is she angry?! Deciding that I know longer liked being below everyone, I got up off the floor and before I knew it, I was yelling.

"What the hell mum? What do you think you're doing? Do you realise how dangerous that was? Jake was holding a knife! He could have cut or STABBED ME!"

At this stage, Charlie and Billy came into the room to see what was going on, faces with the same confused and slight shock that Phil wore, standing in the door way. Phil backed up to stand next to them and het out of the danger zone.

"Why the hell would you think that was a good idea? What good could have possibly come from that!?"

I could feel how red I was in the face, but I didn't care. What I did care about was the fact that Renee looked just as angry as me.

"Well if you weren't so unhappy I would not have had to intervene!"

I can't do this again, not now, not today. I have to get out of here; I have to get some air. With that thought I looked at Jake, mouthing sorry, knowing that he would continue on with making dinner until I returned, pushed past Phil saying that I needed to get something from the store and that I would be back soon.

Making my way to the front door I felt a warm hand on my shoulder stopping me before I could reach the door handle.

"She didn't mean to upset you Bells. Please, don't be long"

Charlie sounded so miserable that I couldn't help but turn around. His eyes matched the emotion of his voice. No, don't break down now, wait til you're in the car. Everything will be better if you can make it to the car. I turned around without a sound and opened the door, grabbing my keys to my truck that hung next to it on the way out. Charlie has never looked like that. Ever. This is bad, something is wrong. My mind was going absolutely wild with thoughts as I made it to The Beast. The name of my truck was very adequate to its appearance. I was never one for fancy things, so I was quite happy with my beat up red (well, it was red...now its basically the colour of rust) pickup truck. I threw the door open, sliding in and closing it as quickly as I could. It took three tries to ignite the engine before slamming it in reverse and getting the hell out of there.

As soon as I left my street, the tears came. I don't know why it had such an effect on me. This shouldn't make me as miserable as I am now. It was just some stupid comments from my slightly tipsy mother. She was just concerned about me. But why was she so angry? I couldn't get over the rage in her eyes when I was on the floor; I had never seen Renee like that before. She was always care free and loving, never like this. I was so caught up in my internal rambling that I had only just realised I was driving back to my house and that almost an hour had past. _Shit_, I didn't mean to stay out that long. Pushing my truck to its limits I journeyed home as fast as I could. Turning into my street, I realised then that my world would never be the same. Fire trucks. They were everywhere. Police stopped me four houses away with their cars blocking the street. My door flew open as I tried to see what was happening. Dodging the people in the way, I ran to my house. It was still on fire. Screams filled the air, I don't know what I was thinking but I had to help the person screaming. I ran into my house, seeing fire fighters trying to stop me from the corner of my eye. Nothing could stop me. My family was in here. Everyone I cared about. I burst through the door and started choking on smoke. My lungs ached already but some one had screamed, someone was alive. I ran into the lounge room and saw Charlie on the ground, coughing. As quickly as I could I started dragging him to the door. I weird almost sizzling sensation was travelling up from my legs to my arms and back. The smell started to get to me. Everything started fading to black. I reached the door just as everything around me went dark.

I woke up three days later in the same hospital I have been in for the last 8 months. Charlie and I were the only ones left from that house. The police said that it was lucky I found Charlie when I did, or he would have died. I didn't understand why they hadn't found him before me, didn't they hear the screaming? They said it was me who was screaming.

So here I am. Isabella Marie Swan, with second degree burn scar's covering the back of my body, leaving my neck and palms bear, sitting next to an unrecognizable former Chief of police Charlie Swan, with third degree burns covering his entire body that relied on life support to keep him with me. The only way I knew it was him was that Charlie had brown curly hair, whereas Phil is bald and Billy was found in his wheel chair and Jake, I can't think about.

All of his skin was burnt so the skin graft that was achieved on me, wasn't possible on him. Apart from the life support, Charlie had a number of things that could go wrong, resulting in frequent check up's, to make sure there was no infection, to keep his muscles as healthy as they could with him being immobile and to make sure he didn't go into respiratory distress. I had spent so much time at this hospital that I knew all the nurse's and doctor's name's that worked in the burn unit and most of the patients. After a few months here I had been asked by one of the doctor's if I didn't mind taking some time to talk to people also in this wing. I had bought a lot of books and board games and sketching pads to pass the time. I often played with the nurse's on their breaks and drew portraits of them when they didn't know. I had told them that I might draw them without their knowledge at the point but they understood why I preferred to capture them that way. So care free, so happy amongst the chaos that is a hospital. Laughing with friends, seeing the true joy on their faces as they talk about their loved ones. I thought why not, and so every day I found someone different to spend time with while they stayed here, getting better. None of them were as bad as Charlie, and for that I was thankful.

I always hung out with people who were older. No one around my age was ever here, so I didn't feel self conscious about walking around in the few clothes of Jakes that I was given by his sister Rachael. It pained me to wear them but I couldn't bring myself to touch the money Renee and Phil had left for me to buy new clothes, plus I had never left this hospital since I was brought here. All I had was Jake's three grey sweat pants, two over sized shirts (well they were over sized on me but they probably fit Jake) and two long sleeved shirts of mine that I found in my truck. I kept my scars covered up and no one but my doctor and nurse's knew I had them. I was never one for attention so I never admitted to being a patient here first, before just staying with Charlie and I wanted to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again everyone! Thank you so much for following this story! It means so much to me...please review! Xx**

**Disclaimer- Sad, I know but I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter Two**

I was sitting in mine and Charlie's room (I was allowed to keep sleeping in the bed that was mine as a patient when they realised that after a week of being discharged and still there that I wasn't leaving until my father did) sketching the view from the window when Angela, one of the nurse's, came in.

"Any news yet on a skin donor?"

I asked her without looking up from my drawing. The idea of someone else's skin being on my dad was quite nauseating, but the doctor said it was his best option. I could hear her approach before I saw her sit down next to me from the corner of my eye.

"No, but he has been moved to the top of the list seeing as we can't just keep removing the dead skin cells layer by layer, there won't be any skin left!"

I winced. I knew it was true and that I should be glad he was moved to the top but that didn't stop the tears from coming. Angela was good that way. She always told the truth, she never sugar coated anything. She knew I hated people doing that, if you should be scared than you should be told. If they are going to die, say it. I didn't move and neither did she for 10 minutes. When I finally composed myself, I looked up at her. She had nice olive skin and shiny long black hair. She had the kindest face and a personality to match.

Changing the topic quickly I asked why she came in as wasn't time for Charlie's check up yet.

"Oh, right. I have new patients and I think it would do you and them good to hang out." Do me good?

"What do you mean Ange?"

She had never suggested people for me to hang out with, that fact and the extremely hopeful look on her face had me very confused.

"Well, there three guys, two of them are around 20, 21 and one is 25 and they are VERY good looking." Oh...realisation hit me with a ton of bricks.

"Ange, no. You are not trying to set me up with your patients! This is a hospital!" I could not believe this. "There is no way in HELL I am doing this, no way in hell, _no way in hell!_"

No matter how many times I replay that conversation in my head I have idea how she ended up convincing me to do it! So the next evening, I dragged my defeated arse to room 266. I was nervous, very, VERY, nervous. This would be the first time since the fire that I would be around people my age let alone good looking guys. As usual my boring waves of brown hair was on top of my head in a messy bun, my skin was still as pale as ever and I had on grey sweats and a black long sleeved shirt that was slightly baggy. I carried a bag of board games and some books, not knowing what they would want to do. It turns out that they had been here for one month and were right down the hall from Charlie. Only one of them was single (not that I really cared). Angela had only just met the girlfriends today going in for her rounds. She told them about me coming around later that day and said that they would be back to meet me. Great, so not only now will I be in a room with guys by myself for a while, I also have to make sure that their girlfriends don't hate me or else this could get very uncomfortable.

Standing at the door, gripping the handle tightly, I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. The room was bigger than mine but only slightly. White coated this room, giving you a headache, just like the rest of this hospital. When a light chuckle reached my ears I only realised then that I hadn't moved from my spot at the door. Looking for the source of the chuckle, my eyes came to meet the middle bed and a pair of very blue eyes. Wow. I am screwed.

"Well Hi, I'm Jasper."

On top of his good looks and adorable shaggy blonde hair, he had the cutest Southern accent that made me smile. Timidly, I walked in and shut the door behind me, turning back around to meet Jasper's curious stare grasping my bag with both hands.

"Um...hi. I'm Bella. Isabella...but Bella."

Oh, good one. No they won't think I'm an absolute spaz now. A deep belly laugh came from the huge bear of a man next to Jasper. My eyes widened, I thought I should be afraid from the sheer size of him but his dimples told me other wise.

"The beast of a man here is Emmett" pointing to the laughing guy "and the moody one behind the curtain is Edward, Emmett's....um, brother."

As the twang that is Jaspers voice faded, only then did I take in the curtain. I hadn't even noticed it until pointed out to me. No sound came from behind it. Curiosity got the better of me as I placed my bag between the first two beds, making my way slowly towards the guy behind the curtain. Edward.

Knowing that the curtain was there for a reason, I left it there and walked around it until I was at the foot of the third bed. Yep, completely screwed. Edward was beyond words. His hair an abnormal bronze colour sitting in a mess on top of his head, looking like he brushed his hands through it frequently. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darker corner of the room. His eyes an intense shade of green set unmoving on mine. I was transfixed, I couldn't move. I had no idea what this guy was doing to me but I knew I didn't hate it. I finally worked up the courage to do something other than stare at the poor guy. Unfortunately, my voice was weak and faltered.

"Hi, Edward. Do you want to join us or be by yourself?"

He answered me by finally releasing me from his gaze to silently look out the window. I tried to hold in my gasp as I saw the first piece of evidence since walking into this room that these guys needed to be in the burn unit. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did, I mean I had been living in this wing for a long time now and had seen many different burns, but this one looked angry. He had not had a skin graft yet. The burn hadn't finished weeping and healing. It was bad. The burn travelled up his neck from under his hospital gown, finishing at a point just at his jaw. His left arm was covered in the same angriness as his neck. Knowing that I needed to do something before he found out I was staring, I said to him

"Okay, well I'll come back to you later then."

Walking out from behind the curtain, finding two very curious looking males waiting for me.

"Okay then. Well type of endless fun do you have in your goody bag Mary Poppins?" Emmett's voice brought me out of my raging mind. This is going to be fun.

The three of us ended playing Disney Trivia to Emmett's absolute delight. And I kicked their arses (and they got to have the kids questions which came with pictures, while I had the adult questions) It was a really fun hour that I spent with them, forgetting all about the fact that I had agreed to go back and spend time with the gorgeous man behind the curtain who made my stomach flutter, face blush and heart accelerate. Just when we were packing up, the door opened and in walked Aphrodite herself, followed by a pixie. The pixie bounced her way over to me and introduced herself as Alice and the Blonde beauty Rosalie. Alice was Emmett's sister and Jasper's girlfriend. Rosalie was Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend. I don't know why but I immediately liked Alice, Rosalie, on the other hand, scared the crap out of me. She was so confident and I knew she could be a bitch if you rubbed her the wrong way so I didn't want to get on her bad side at all. She never spoke to me, rather assessed me from afar. After all the introductions were done they made their way over to their men and I took that as my cue to move back to Edward. This was going to be a long half hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey guys, sorry its taken longer to get this chapter up, my internship just started up for the year and I am dead on my feet already. Here's chapter 3...enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

I don't think my heart has ever beaten so quickly or hard. I could feel my pulse down to my toes. How did he have such an effect on me when I clearly was thought of nothing special by him? With my bag in my hands, I slowly made my way back behind the curtain. I could hear the quiet conversations going on behind me. Okay, I can do this. I finally made my way back to the same spot I had been just an hour before. He was still looking out at the view the large window in the wall gave us. His portion of the room was darker than the rest, the lamp next to his bed switched off, his face illuminated by the moon. I opened my mouth...but no sound came out. I had no idea what to say to this beautiful man in front of me. I decided that I would allow him to speak first, if there was going to be any speaking at all. So I sat down on the chair next to him and decided to draw. I had enough light from the moon that I could see the paper just fine in front of me. Swinging my feet around so that it was over one of the arm rests, I started. I knew what I wanted to draw, what I wanted to see. Him. Whenever I drew a patient, it was always what I would imagine them to look like if they were not in a hospital, covered in scars. The only difference with him was I usually knew the person pretty well before I drew them. Knowing by their personality what they would look like out of the harsh lights and in normal clothes. I could only guess with him, I didn't even know him but the next thing I knew it had been half an hour and I had half the picture finished. **(picture on my profile, just pretend its a drawing) **The pain that I drew in his eyes shocked me. Why did I make him so sad? I looked up to the bed next to me to find him staring at me, almost looking confused. When he realised he was being watched he quickly looked away, meeting my gaze only for a second. Sighing, I packed up my things and stood to leave.

"Good night Edward. See you tomorrow."

The following morning I still had no idea as to why I would agree to go back there. Its not like it was particularly unpleasant but it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. I spent most of the day at Charlie's side. At around lunch, the nurse's came in to change his bandages, it didn't matter how strong I thought I was, I couldn't handle that. I found Angela on her break and spent the rest of the time with her. Helping out with patients when I could, helping her find people until it came time to enter room 266. Tonight though, Rosalie and Alice were there when I came in, insisting that I should let them play as well, since tonight I brought Spic's and Spec's, I decided to allow that because you needed teams for it. Jasper and Rose versed Alice and Emmett while I drew the scene in front of me. Emmett ended surprising all of us with his knowledge of music helping himself and Alice to quite an easy victory. It was a little hard to watch this family of sorts play. They looked so happy that it almost brought tears to my eyes and I was a little relieved when their time was up.

Leaving my bag with them this time so 'the fun could continue' in Alice's words, I made my way over to the chair I had sat in the previous night, resuming my drawing of Edward. Tonight as I walked over to the chair, I thought I saw the corners of his mouth pull up for a second. Catching himself almost smiling, he set a frown upon his face. What the hell? Why wasn't he allowed to smile? Why won't he allow himself to be happy? I set myself up and started to draw again. The next few nights followed in the same fashion. Every time he would start to smile, he would stop and scowl. On the fifth night, however, I finally got something out of him...though I would rather it have been kept to himself. I had just finished telling him that I would see him again the next night when I heard his voice.

"Why do you fucking bother? Haven't you got something better to do than hang around a bunch of strangers? Forcing yourself onto others? How pathetic are you?"

It doesn't matter how harsh his words were, his voice still sounded beautiful in its anger. I couldn't let his words get the better of me, I wouldn't let them. So I calmly turned back around to face him, trying to look as innocent as I possibly could...and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Fuck off." Surprised at how composed my voice was, completely satisfied when his facial expressions told me that was the last thing he expected from me, I turned my back to him and walked out the door grabbing my bag and waving at the other's as I left.

Out in the hallway, a giggle of satisfaction escaped my lips as I heard footsteps approach from behind and a firm hand landing on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Alice with a shocked expression and Rose with a pleased one. I started to apologise, thinking Alice would be mad at me for talking to him like that. Turns out, she was the complete opposite.

"Oh Bella I can't believe you did that! He completely deserves it! We love your company so much don't doubt that for a second! Oh I think you're exactly what he needs!" what?

"Exactly what he needs? So you're saying I'm a swift kick in the arse?"

I couldn't help but to laugh slightly at the end of the sentence. Rose looked to Alice, then looked to me.

"You know what...I really like you. I think we should keep you around, this could get interesting." I had no idea what she meant as they made their way back into the room, leaving me in the hall.

I woke up the next afternoon, having a very bad sleep the night previous to a Victoria's Secret bag on the end of my bed. After going to the bathroom to wash my face and changed into yet another pair of grey sweats and one of Jake's shirts I gathered up the courage to look at what was inside the bag. Who would by me something from Victoria's secret? Wasn't it all sexy stuff? Peering through the layers of pink tissue paper, I came across a pair of pink plaid shorts and a pink fleecy sweat shirt. **(picture on my profile) **I found a card at the bottom of the bag stating that Alice and Rose was behind this new addition to my clothing saying that I am always wearing male clothing and that I should have on something with a little bit more femininity. How do I tell them that it's because I'm marked? How do I tell them that the evidence of my stupidity was on my body? That the reminder of the fact that I abandoned my family and now had very little of it left was all over my legs, back and arms. Yes, I had gotten a skin graft, but the scars are still there.

"You should stop being a shamed of them. You should wear them proud. They are signs that you were brave enough to run into a burning house and try to save all you could." Angela's voice was so soft it didn't startle me when I didn't hear her enter.

She always seemed to know what I was thinking. Smiling at me, she checked Charlie's stats before exiting the room. Maybe she was right, but that doesn't stop me from being self conscious about people staring at them. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. In the months since my skin graft, I haven't been able to bring myself to actually look at them. What if it looks exactly the same as the burn? What if the skin didn't go right on mine and it's a different colour? No, I can't do this on my own. I don't know why I wanted her there with me, I don't know why I chose her but the next thing I knew I was out looking for Rose. 10 minutes later I found her and asked if she could come with me. Confusion written all over her face, she followed. She didn't say a word. Not walking back to my room, not when I locked the door behind us, not when I pulled her into the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet and waited til I was ready and for that I was thankful because it took me 15 minutes to decide to just show her. I turned away from her and started to take off the sweats and T-shirt. As I stood there in nothing but my bra and panties, she didn't say anything. After a minute or so I felt her hand on my arm, where the burnt skin met the normal, caressing both with her thumb. I told her what happened, from when my mother came into the kitchen until I woke in this place. No sound escaped her mouth, no gasp, no cry of discuss, just silent encouragement. When I was done, she turned me around and wiped the tears that I had no idea were running down my face.

"It's not your fault. You have to know that. You were so brave to run into a burning house. Do you know how many people would have just stood there and not done anything?"

That's the second time that day someone had said that to me, maybe it was true, maybe they were just saying it to make me feel better but I knew Rose well enough to know that she wasn't the type of person to blow smoke up someone's arse just to make them feel good.

"I don't know Rose. I just feel like I could have stopped the whole thing from happening, it was my job to light the candles on the table. They say that is what most likely caused the fire as it wasn't electrical. Renee was found near the table. She lit them. I could have stopped that."

"Maybe. Or you could have died in that fire as well. You were able to save someone because you were safe. Charlie and Renee would not have wanted you in that fire. Don't waste your life beating yourself up about it. Renee doesn't sound like the type of person that would want that for you."

That was true, Rose knew that and she had never met my mother. She turned me around so my back was facing the mirror. I knew she wanted me to look, but I'm still not sure I'm ready. Taking a deep breath and capturing Roses hand in mine, I turned my head.

**A/N- Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...only one person has reviewed...its very disheartening. People have put it on story alert and things like that...but I actually have no idea if anyone likes it. Pretty please with a gorgeous Edward on top review!**

**Chapter Four**

It was weird. Looking at the back of my body and realise I had someone else's skin on me, but it didn't look any different from mine. You could see the slightly red lines from where my skin and the skin graft connected, but other than that, it looked completely normal. I looked down to the back of my knees, knowing they didn't graft that part of my body for fear it would stretch and reject the skin. It looked like marble with little red lines in it, not as bad as I was expecting.

I caught my face in the mirror and realised I was smiling. Why had I been so afraid? Why didn't I just look instead of assume the worst? Rose left the bathroom and returned with the clothes she and Alice bought for me. I put them on without a second thought. I will not hide myself any more. I had no reason to.

We found Alice later on that day and we hung out until it was time to see the boys. Rose promised me she wouldn't tell anyone because it was mine to tell. Although I wasn't hiding any more, I still made sure to always walk behind Alice and made sure no one saw my knees as I sat down to play Cluedo with them. Once again the hour flew by quickly.

I didn't know what to expect from Edward tonight as last night didn't exactly go to well, but I walked behind the curtain and sat in my usual chair, not putting my legs on the arm rest like I usually did. I was almost finished the picture of the other's playing Spic's and Spec's about 20 minutes later when he irrupted...again.

"Didn't you get the message last night? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! Why can't you leave me the fuck alone?! Why do you have to ruin my night by coming here?"

No, he is not going to ruin my day by saying these things. I will not let him get to me. Before I could grasp at that was happened, my sketching book was out of my hands and he began tearing it apart into a million tiny pieces. No, I am NOT taking this shit! I got up and grabbed the rest of my book before he could look to see the next picture was of him, walked over to the curtain and threw it open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I could feel the eyes of the other four on my back, knowing that now they had full view of this scene and my knees. "You know there are other people in this hospital DYING who are 1000 time nicer than you? What the FUCK do you have to be so bitter about? Yes, you were in a fire but SO WAS THE REST OF US!! You are NOT the only one hurting here, but we don't just sit on our arses day after day. You have a family!" pointing to the group behind me. "They have said NOTHING but lovely things about you and you are just shutting them out like an ungrateful bastard!" My throat was so sore and my face so red by the time I had finished. Walking out the door without another word, I could hear the sudden intake of breath coming from the prick at the end bed. He had seen.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely now. I had held them in, not wanting to cry in front of him. Running down the hall to my room, I slammed the door shut, locking it and climbed into bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. For the next few days I didn't leave Charlie's side. We got news of a skin donor for Charlie the day after my argument with the beautiful man.

How could my heart still accelerate every time I thought about him? I hated him! I kept the door locked, the nurses all had a key to get in, and they locked it when they left knowing I didn't want to be disturbed. Rose and Alice knocked on the door for an hour every day since but I never answered.

A week after it happened I decided to face them. Charlie was going into surgery and I was selfish enough to need them with me while it happened. Of course, they didn't object. That afternoon, the nurses were in our room taking the bandages off Charlie when disaster hit in the form of code blue. No! No, he was getting new skin! He was going to be fine! What the hell happened? I was sitting on Emmett's bed when I heard the alarm.

I could hear Angela's voice, calling for my dad's doctor, the sound of feet pounding on the floor, I had to help him, I had to be there for him! I got up as quickly as I could and started running for my room, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. My screams filled my ears as the door came closer, I could see the doctor's just standing there, doing nothing to save him. Of course they couldn't do CPR, they would probably crush his burnt body, I knew that but I didn't care, I had to do _something_.

I was a meter away from the door when I felt two very strong arms wrap around me, dragging me backwards in an iron grip. Emmett pulled me back so we were against the wall just outside their room. I struggled to get free but it was useless. I heard the flat line of his heart monitor, I heard them call time of death softly over my still screaming voice. Emmett swung me around so I was facing his chest and crushed me to him in a hug.

I couldn't stop screaming, I grabbed onto his hospital gown and didn't let go, my heart pounding in my ears. Tears flowing from my eyes like a tap that could not be turned off. I could vaguely hear voices around me but only one was crystal clear. His. "Alice, who's that?" I didn't hear her answer but I knew she would tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

No. He can't be gone, he was getting new skin. Finally, he was taking the steps to getting out of this place. Why would you take him away from me? Please! Send him back to me! I'll do anything!! Bargaining with God...that will get me far. Emmett kept me clutched to his chest for half an hour until exhaustion hit, sending me into a restless slumber. When I awoke, I didn't recognise where I was. Sitting up, I noticed Angela I the chair next to me. The on call room, they had taken me there knowing I couldn't face the room that was my home. I had been sitting in the same bed I woke in for half the day with Alice and Rose at my side.

"Why don't you go home Bella? Get a proper night's sleep."

Rose was right. A proper night's sleep in my own bed is exactly what I need. I got out of the bed and hugged the two of them goodbye, grabbing my stuff I walked to the entrance without another word.

Spotting a cab, I went to jump in it when an Indian accent shook me back to reality.

"Where to Miss?"

I looked at the driver, where to indeed? The hospital had been my home, our room had been my home.

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere."

Closing the door I walked backwards, letting the cab drive off. How could I not remember that I had no home? I have no where to go. Once again, my weaker side took over as a lowered myself roughly to the ground. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. Anger, fear, exhaustion and loneliness hot me like a wrecking ball. Now I truly had no one left. Leaning against the side of the hospital I continued to cry.

It seemed like hours later (and it probably was) The door's to the front entranced opened once again and I could hear two familiar voices.

"Bella?" Alice said worriedly. She continued

"I thought you where going home?"

I hadn't told anyone that I lived at the hospital for the same reason I didn't want them to know I had been a patient. Pity. Pity I didn't deserve.

"I was, until I realised that I don't have one. I've lived in this hospital with Charlie since it happened. I don't have anywhere to go!"

My voice broke again as the tears restarted. I felt pressure on both sides of me before I realised that they had pulled me up into a hug.

"Right, that's it. You are moving in with us!" Alice sounded so sure it would happen I had to laugh at her determination.

"I can't move in with you!" No. That was too much. They had already done enough, more than enough.

"Yes you are and that is final. We have a spare bedroom, there's no rent to pay, we like you. It's perfect!" Rose looked at me with the expression of purpose clear in her voice. "Bella. Don't make me drag you, coz you know I will." And yes she would. I knew it was a lost battle so I let them drag me into a cab, the driver turned around and to my embarrassment, it was the same one as before. To my great luck, he recognised me.

"I thought you said you had no where to go?"

"She does now." Alice was jumping out of her seat with excitement as she gave him the address.

It only took us 15 minutes to get from the hospital to their home, or should I say _our _home. I still wasn't sure about actually moving in with them. Not that it would take long considering all my possessions could fit inside the one bag I had with me right now, but I was very tempted though. It was beautiful, their living room was furnished with a plush off white massive couch which sat on the wall opposite the TV. The kitchen was massive, decked out with all the latest stainless steel cookery. My bedroom was down a narrow hallway, at the very end. Wow. The walls were a deep purple and in the middle of the room sat a gorgeous four poster, off white wrought iron bed. The rest of the furniture (a wardrobe and a lovely chair) all looked like it came out of a Victorian Era home. (**pics on my profile)** It was perfect, she white's of the furnishings balanced the deep purple so the room didn't look depressing.

I went straight to sleep that night in my new bed and it was the best night's sleep I have ever had. When I woke the next morning, I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, that I would wake up from this horrid dream and it would be Thanksgiving again. I knew it was a long shot. Denial. It was one of the stages of grieving. Hell, I had already tried bargaining, I knew the rest of them wouldn't be far off. I spent the entire day in bed, always pretending to be asleep when someone came in. After a while, they got the jist that I wanted to be alone. The next day, however, they weren't so lenient.

"Get up Bella. You've had your allocated time for denial, now let's get a move on!" Rose's tone wasn't one to mess with so I decided to get up and have a shower. Oh and did I mention we all have our _own_ bathrooms? Awesome, I know! Getting dressed into another pair of sweats and baggy T-shirt, I met the two of them on the couch where they were waiting for me.

"Now Bella, we know how hard it must be for you but we have a plan that is sure to make you feel fantastic again. We never got to meet your father, but, we do know that he would not want you to wallow away and never function right. He was Chief of Police, which means he was strong, so now, you have to be." Rose's introduction of sorts made me realise she was right and I was an idiot. Charlie would of kicked me out of bed and told me to hang out with some friends, not welter in self-pity saying 'why me?'.

"Okay, so you've had your denial stage, and I'm guessing you have already done bargaining, so now, it's time for depression. Over the next few days, Rose and I have planned activities to help you get through the rest of the stages. Today, we are having a junk food day and we aren't leaving the apartment. We have tons of ice cream and chick flicks that will be gone through whilst drinking ourselves stupid. Tomorrow is anger. This one is good coz it will help us work off all the crap we shall eat today. We are going to do a kick boxing class, a weights class and then we have a session at a shooting range. Then on the third day, is acceptance, we are going shopping, getting you a new wardrobe and then we're painting the town red!!!"

Well, it did sound like a good plan and it doesn't really look like I have any choice in the matter so agreed. I think the depressed stage was a little too much fun. Watching all our favourite movies, pigging out on ice cream, it didn't really seem all the depressing, until we started drinking and watched P.S I Love You.

"I mean, why do people have to die? Like, seriously, why can't we just live forever or something? I wouldn't mind living with Jasper for eternity"

Alice hiccoughed at the end of her sentence, man we were gone!

"Ewwwwww, that's my brother you're talking about ya little pixie! But I suppose, I do have YOUR brother to be with, so okay, all forgiven."

Rosalie chuckled and turned back to the screen.

"You guys are lucky. You have that someone to be with. Someone to hold and love you and to wish you a happy fucking birthday on acceptance day."

Now I knew I was drunk because I would NEVER admit any of that information willingly.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY ON ACCEPTANCE DAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!!!???"

"Ouch, Alice holy cow, turn it down a notch!"

"Lucky we are going out celebrating anyway! And as for that someone...I don't know Bella, my brother is very taken with you. I mean, I know he was a douche for yelling and stuff, but he cannot keep his eyes off of you!"

Alice started bouncing in her seat.

"Alice, how the hell would you know if he couldn't keep his eyes off of me...he has a freaking curtain around him ALL THE FLIPPIN TIME!"

"Yeah, but when you yelled at him the other day, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you as you left!"

"That's because he was looking at my scar's! Rose come on, back me up"

Surely she would agree with me.

"I don't know Bells, you are the only one to get _something_ out of him since the fire. You're the first one he's spoken to at all."

"Trust me B. He will warm up to you, now you have more in common with him."

By the way Alice's eyes were drooping at the end of her sentence, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore out of her. More in common? Apart from being in a fire, what could I possibly have in common with him and did I want that similarity between us? Surely it could be nothing pleasant.

The classes and the shooting range the next day was a great way to burn off those extra calories, and fight off the unwanted hangover. Anger day went past quicker than I would have liked, for the next day was my birthday.


End file.
